Drinking cups that are placed on a surface, such as a tabletop, are prone to tipping and spilling. In particular, lightweight disposable cups, such as plastic cups, paper cups, and Styrofoam cups, are especially prone to tipping and spilling. For example, when used in a breezy outdoor environment or in any high activity environment, lightweight disposable cups are often tipped over and the contents spilled out. While some environments, such as in vehicles, provide cup holders, there are still many other environments (e.g., outdoor environments) in which there is little or no availability of surfaces on which to conveniently set a drinking cup and/or little or no means for securely holding the drinking cup.